1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan and, more particularly, to a quick-release fan blade mounting structure for ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to conventional ceiling fan designs, fan blades are commonly fastened to the rotor of the fan motor assembly by screws. This fan blade mounting procedure takes much time and labor. Further, the screws tend to be lost when the fan blades disconnected from the fan motor assembly for storage or delivery.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid drawbacks. It is the one object of the present invention to provide a fan blade mounting structure for ceiling fan, which enables the fan bald to be quickly and detachably fastened to the rotor of the fan motor assembly. It is another object of the present invention of the present invention to provide a fan blade mounting structure for ceiling fan, which enables the consumers to quickly and detachably install the fan blade without tools. According to one aspect of the present invention, the fan blade mounting structure comprises a first coupling unit fixedly located on the rotor of a fan motor assembly, and a second coupling unit fixedly fastened to a fan blade and adapted to secure the fan blade to the first coupling unit. The first coupling unit comprises a spring-supported hook, and a control rod adapted to move the hook between the locking position and the unlocking position. The second coupling unit has a receiving hole for receiving the first coupling unit, a hook hole for receiving the hook when the hook moved to the locking position, and a spring-supported slide adapted to force the first coupling unit out of the second coupling unit when the hook moved to the unlocking position. According to another aspect of the present invention, the second coupling unit has parallel guide grooves adapted to guide movement of the slide.